The Non-Objects Camp
Overview This camp may as will be the only one opened. So, if you know the other page called Non-Objects, You know whatcha want to choose as. Also, you must choose 2 characters/contestants. (You are not allowed to edit either way, Only me (AKA: Braixen/Servine) and BrownFamily1108 can edit this whole page.) So, here we go! Everyone, this camp is full. So, sorry if you wanted to join but was too late. Hosts and Characters These are the people. Hosts Braixen by xous54-d6o03se.png|Braixen (Host) Here s looking at mew kid trade by evandamaster-d9rq57g.png|Mew (Co-Host) scooby_dooby_doo_dles_by_ar_ameth-d8cv5ri.png|Scooby Doo (Assistant) Characters Eliminated1.png|Servine - PikiminComet (15th Place) Eliminated2.png|King Boo - Undhee (14th Place) Eliminated3.png|Norville Shaggy Rogers - OfficialNeedleBFDI (13th Place) Cynda!.png|Cyndaquil - JoeCling Quili is dumb.png|Quilava - Undhee 250px-Méga-Gardevoir-XY.png|Gardevoir - ??? Tsutaja 2 by horus16-d2zf0mw.png|Snivy - OfficialNeedleBFDI Trubbish by scythemantis-d4wybzf.png|Trubbish - PikiminComet it__s_a_me__mario__by_blistinaorgin-d4wlumw.png|Mario - Object shows 200 Wee!!!geee.png|Luigi - Object shows 200 commissioned_sketch___rob_from_smash_by_seto-d8w2rc4.png|R.O.B - JoeCling Wale.png|Waluigi - ??? Roboty Pose 1.png|Roboty - Enzosmile scaletowidth.jpg|Baby/Unicorn Narwhal - YLU Meloetta2.png|Meloetta - Bfdi is the best People who signed up as the contestants * User:OfficialNeedleBFDI ('1 Remaining left)'' * User:JoeCling * User:Object shows 200 * User:PikminComet ''(1 Remaining left)'' * User:Undhee ''(1 Remaining left)'' * User:Young Little Unicorn * User:Bfdi is the best * User:Enzosmile Episodes When everyone sign ups, these episodes will be made anyways. So, once everyone signs up for these non-objects, these will be the challenges here. Episode 1A: The Team Game Name Braixen: Hey there, welcome to The Non-Objects Camp! Shaggy: There isn't a ghost here, right? Braixen: Don't ask, there's none. Shaggy: Thank god. Braixen: So, here is the introductions! Scooby Doo: Can we talk first also? Braixen: First, here is our Co-Host, MEW! Mew: Hey there, yo! Braixen: And Scooby! Scooby Doo: Hey there, fans! Braixen: Roll the clips. Scooby Doo: READY! The AVGN Theme Song plays... Introductions Luigi: Gonna start busting. R.O.B: There's nothing good then being just a robot. Waluigi: I CAN BEAT 1 CHALLENGE EASILY! Snivy: That's pretty simple, I can take it. Shaggy: I wonder what we are gonna make out. Mario: I'm gonna Win! Gardevoir: I hope I get a perfect win. King Boo: I'LL BEAT THIS IN A PIECE! Servine: Who likes me? Quilava: I enjoy challenges. Cyndaquil: Nothing wrong with me? Trubbish: I'm trash, so what's the point? Challenge Braixen: Today, you are gonna make names for your team. The 3 who has the best name will become the team captains! Snivy: Well, does that mean? Braixen: Yes, you can also choose whoever you want on your team also. R.O.B: Then, thats good. Braixen: This challenge will end on September 4th, at 12:00 AM. Gardevoir: When do we do Confessionals? Snivy: Good idea. Braixen: Next episode. King Boo: Awesome! Snivy: When do we get the icons? King Boo: We don't need that. Braixen: You don't need to make a icon, you just need to name it something. Gardevoir: Good point. Servine: I can tell by the name. Gardevoir: Me too. Waluigi: Who cares, I WANNA WIN! Braixen: So, you must do the challenge before 12:00 AM, in FR, MA, USA on September 4th. Scooby Doo: Also, you are not allowed to use mature words in the team names or you will automatically lose. Braixen: So, see you next time! Cyndaquil: I like this. Quilava: This ain't bad. King Boo: END IT! Braixen: Not yet, there's a twist! Gardevoir: Yes? Braixen: The first person who posts their Team Name will be a team captain. Gardevoir, Quilava, King Boo, Cyndaquil, Servine, Snivy, Waluigi, R.O.B, Luigi, Mario, Trubbish and Shaggy: WHAT? Braixen: So, bye! Winners/Team Captains # Snivy (Reason: Twist on the challenge) # Gardevoir (Reason: A match for the Pokemon) Episode 1B: Plain Choices Braixen: So, only 3 people did the challenge. So all of the team captains are Pokemon, now they have to choose who to have. Gardevoir: So, I pick King Boo.... King Boo: OH YEAH BRO! Gardevoir: Waluigi..... Waluigi: Heck yeah. Gardevoir: Luigi.... Luigi: YES, YES, YES! Gardevoir: Trubbish... Trubbish: I'm not trash, good. Gardevoir: And Mario...... Mario: YA-HOO! Braixen: Now, Snivy. Snivy: I choose Shaggy.... Shaggy: YES! Snivy: R.O.B....... R.O.B: Oh yeah? Snivy: Servine.... Servine: THANK YOU! Snivy: Quilava.... Quilava: YES! Snivy: And Cyndaquil! Cyndaquil: Oh, lucky me. Braixen: So, we are done today! Teams The Blooming Flowers (Gardevoir): Waluigi, King Boo, Luigi, Trubbish and Mario The Flaming Fires (Snivy): Shaggy, R.O.B, Servine, Quilava and Cyndaquil The Young Little Unicorns (Narwhal): Meloetta and Roboty Episode 2: The Braixen Search Braixen: We only got 2 confessionals. Scooby Doo: I got the clips. Braixen: You can set it now. Confessionals Waluigi: If Gardevior doesn't win, there might be a chance I'll be on Snivy's team... for now. Gardevior: I hope I am a team captain! Challenge Braixen: So, the 2 teams are all set. Snivy: We know that already. Braixen: So, before I mention the challenge, you can talk for a while. King Boo: What do we need to do? Mario: Just, do the challenge. Gardevoir: Shouldn't we do the challenge right? Cyndaquil: So, I'm better. Mario: Oh, go away. Shaggy: Are you kidding? Mew: Well, just listen. Braixen: TIMES UP! King Boo: Come on, are you a screamer? Braixen: PAY ATTENTION! Mew: Just listen to her. King Boo: Fine. Gardevoir: I'M EXCITED. Waluigi: Relax, girl. Braixen: Today's challenge is to put a picture of Braixen in your comment. The challenge ends September 7th at 7:30 PM. Gardevoir: Cool! Shaggy: Awesome. King Boo: .... Cyndaquil: Nice. Braixen: So, finish the challenge before the deadline. Snivy: I got this. Braixen: You can also use a picture Mass already posted, so it counts. Gardevoir: Anything else? Braixen: One more, don't use mature pictures. Chosen # Waluigi # Shaggy # Gardevoir # Snivy # '''Quilava/King Boo Ending Braixen: Snivy and Shaggy are immune from elimination. Snivy: YES! Shaggy: Man, I need that. Braixen: So vote until September 10th, at 8:45 PM. Gardevoir: Okay? Braixen: Bye! Elimination Braixen: Since no one voted, I chose random and Servine is eliminated. Servine: NOOOOOOO- Servine is flung. Braixen: Death is done. Episode 3: Picking the Death Taxis Braixen: Well, we already stamped Servine's pic to the Skyoff Page. Mew: Wait...... Mew gets the challenge he thought of from his bag. Mew: Here you go. Braixen: Okay, are you ready? King Boo: Who took my Crown? Shaggy: I did. King Boo: Give it back! Shaggy: Fine. King Boo puts on the crown. Braixen: Lets just start. Mew: Oh yeah! Scooby Doo: Likely awesome. The Challenge shows up Challenge Braixen: So, the challenge is to find the Taxi that isn't a Deadly Taxi that eats everything you own besides your own self. Explanation: Round 1 - NYC Taxi, Boston Taxi, Moscow Taxi Round 2 - London Taxi, Dallas Taxi, Toronto Taxi Round 3 - Eugene Taxi, Rio Taxi, Amsterdam Taxi Round 4 - Tokyo Taxi, Hong Kong Taxi, Adapongas Taxi Round 5 - New Haven Taxi, Fall River Taxi, San Francisco Taxi Round 6 - Seattle Taxi, Kobe Taxi, Shanghai Taxi After the Explanation... Braixen: This will end on September 21st, 2016. Remember to say R1, R2, R3, R4, R5, R6 and put what Taxi you think is the safest. Also, you cannot copy anyone. Mew: Bye! Winners * JoeCling - Moscow, Amsterdam and Kobe. * PikminComet - Fall River, Moscow and Kobe. Ending Braixen: So, Snivy's Team win. Also, the winners are immune. Snivy: Woohoo! R.O.B: Thank gosh. Trubbish: Seriously? OH YEAH!!! Braixen: Voting ends tomorrow, if no one votes, it will have to be random. Elimination Braixen: So...... BYE KING BOO! King Boo: Really? Braixen: Yes. King Boo: Unfair, really. King Boo gets flunged. Braixen: Bye then. Debut 1 These are the characters you can choose. All of them have been taken already. Unicorn narwhal -).jpeg|Baby/Unicorn Narwhal - YLU 600px-648Meloetta.png|Meloetta - Bfdi is the best Roboty New (1).png|Roboty - Enzosmile Episode 4: Operation History Braixen: Now, we got our debuters. Scooby Doo: Ummm..... Mew: We lost the camera. Braixen: It's because I grabbed it. Anyways... rolling the clip. Mew: Why? Braixen: I gotta get a 15 history question list on my paper right now. Mew: Oh... ok? Introductions: Debuters Roboty: Hey, gonna electrocute whatever gets in my way. Unicorn Narwhal: Gotta see what happens these challenges. Meloetta: Finally, I GET TO PARTICIPATE! Challenge Braixen: So, here's the 15 question challenge. Mew: Presenting...... List of questions written on the paper...... 1 - When was Anne Frank born? 2 - Is Bergen, Norway found in 1493? True or False? 3 - What kind of act includes the Cotton Industry (Reorganisation) Act? 4 - Who is Chester Moore Hall? 5 - Where is Independence Hall? 6 - What was the latest game on the Wii U? 7 - When was Notre Dame finished? 8 - Who was the architect of Big Ben? 9 - What year was the Tower Bridge made? 10 - Who was the creator of Circuit City? 11 - How long is Brooklyn Bridge? 12 - Who made the B-25 Mitchell? 13 - Which WWII British ship was sunk first? 14 - When was Nanjing established? 15 - What year did they start building St. Basil's Cathedral? End of the list.... Braixen: Challenge ends October 10th, 2016. Winner/Ending Here is the winner! # Young Little Unicorn Also, here are the Debuter's team (It's team captain, YLU won) The Young Little Unicorns Team: Narwhal, Meloetta, Roboty The elimination is for Snivy's team. Randomizer chooses.. Shaggy Shaggy: WHAT, I'M A S- Braixen: Sorry, it's the rules. Shaggy: Really? Shaggy gets flung to Stay-In-A-Inn Room. Braixen: That's all for today. Episode 5: Video Survival Braixen: Time to do a new idea. Snivy: What is it, ori- Braixen: Ugh, let me expla- CAMERA, GO TO THE STAY-IN-A-INN ROOM NOW! Inside the SIAI... Shaggy: I don't like this room. King Boo: ME HAS TO CRASH HERE! Shaggy: What? King Boo: Kill that shadow. Servine: Shadow? Shaggy: That's your reflection. King Boo: Shoot, man. Shoot. King Boo finds a shadow box. King Boo: YEEEEE- Camera flings to Braixen's hair. Braixen: Someone, correct the camera. A few minutes later. Braixen: Okay, here is the thing. Challenge Your challenge is to watch all 6 videos without skipping one or a section. You may take your time though, as you have no deadline. But the one that does it last loses. Links are: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=ybJZRxZrJSY | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QRpIeg9eTTQ | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_GOWxtGaAOk | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=0ghGWWfzq-o | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VvR_3OTxs8A | https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=AknyR-kRvLc Category:Camps Category:Non-objects Category:MassachusettsFan Category:Pokemon-related Category:Nintendo-related Category:Pages Category:Massachusetts's Camps Category:Mario-related Category:Cancelled Category:Chikako the Meowstic